Find Me
by Leondegraz Odranoel
Summary: A tênue linha que cruza o amor e o ódio. Promessas que guiam destinos terríveis. Uma cidade cheia de luzes e ódio.Panos de fundo para uma perseguição... Entre um coração ferido e um coração que não sabe amar. E uma Herança que inicia o FIM! CAP. 2
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Essa é minha primeira aventura nesse universo, então galera manera ai nas criticas. Escolhi personagens dos Mangás Tokyo Babylon e X1999 da CLAMP. Espero agradar aos fans das garotas, pois sou um deles. Então para não escrever mais coisas que vão acabar dizendo nada, fiquem com essa fic de um mero criador de historias.

* * *

**_"Eu estava bem... Muito bem, por sinal. Acho que, na verdade, era tudo um sonho, um daqueles sonhos que terminam em pesadelo. Mas hoje vejo que não é sonho... já que jamais acordei do pesadelo"._**

Na primeira classe tudo é tão belo... Pessoas caladas com seus fones de ouvido, seus champanhes, suas cadeiras reclináveis... Todos vivendo a ilusão de que esse momento; essa felicidade é para sempre. Momento: a doce ilusão que move a humanidade. Acho que me tornei amargo com o passar do tempo; acho que me tornei pior depois dos eventos narrados aqui.

Estou voltando para o Japão, estou fumando. E ainda não atingi o meu objetivo. Sei que agora estou mais preparado para conseguir o que quero, mas estou pior por dentro, já que sacrifiquei algo por puro egoísmo. E eu não era assim.  
Eu o procurava; eu tinha meus motivos. Então, veio até mim uma informação: _Las__ Vagas, Motel Star Shore, quarto 42._ Foi a mais precisa que já possui em um longo tempo de busca e, apesar da distância e da surpresa de saber que o Sakurazukamori estava agindo fora do Japão, nada ia me impedir. E a morte não impediu.

Cheguei à cidade por volta das onze e meia da noite com a idéia fixa na mente de que precisava chegar logo onde estava o meu alvo. Optei por pegar um táxi, já que _passear _por essa cidade estranha e iluminada não me agradava nem um pouco, afinal, foi-se o tempo em que eu me alegrava com futilidades; mas não serei dramático nessa narrativa, então, continuando...

O Motel era uma espelunca de beira de estrada, o que me levou a crer que poderia ser uma armadilha. Mas, no momento, eu não era a caça, apesar da marca em minha mão dizer o contrário. Fui com cuidado ao quarto 42; não senti nenhuma presença hostil, o que me deixou aliviado e, eu confesso, um tanto quanto decepcionado. O número estava cravado na porta com os adornos dourados terrivelmente desbotados, e esta estava entreaberta. Encostei minha mão no número e tirei o Shiki do meu bolso. Mesmo tendo certeza sobre a segurança, ela não valia nada em se tratando do Sr. Seishiro; mas, ao abrir a porta, eu encontrei o quarto vazio, excetuando uma cama que não foi usada, uma carta sobre o criado-mudo e sob um maço de cigarros.

Lentamente, eu retirei a carta debaixo do maço e a abri com a máxima cautela. Nela estavam escritas as seguintes palavras:

_Prezado Sr. Amaldiçoado,_

_Sou o último Herdeiro. Mando-lhe esse aviso para que fique ciente do destino. Estarei na construção do novo cassino do __Green Rose __Group, no lado leste da cidade de __Las Vegas. _

**_"Encontre-me"_**

A última frase estava em japonês e era a caligrafia do Sr. Seishiro. _Como ele sabia?_ Eu não havia deixado rastros, e mesmo assim ele sabia. Como sempre, ele estava um passo à frente. Então, mesmo tendo a idéia de que poderia ser alguma armadilha, eu aceitei o desafio.

Saí do quarto o mais rápido possível, mas, no último instante, parei. Demorei alguns minutos no vão da porta, a olhar para trás... Os cigarros continuavam lá. Então, após um tempo, saímos apressados eu, meu desejo de vingança e um maço de cigarros.

Para ser mais rápido, resolvi ir _passeando._ E, no final das contas, na foi uma má escolha, já que de alguma forma aquele meu lado infantil se divertiu com aquela paisagem de cores e luzes, porém meu lado pessimista também via que não dava para ver as estrelas naquele céu poluído. Parei no topo de um prédio vizinho ao futuro Cassino Green Rose III, tendo a certeza de que o Assassino da Cerejeira estava lá. Dei uma última olhada naquele símbolo que carregava em minhas mãos, encostei-o em meus lábios e sussurrei baixinho:

-Ho-ku-to.

Então, fui de encontro ao meu destino.

* * *

N/A: Agradeço antecipadamente os elogios e as criticas. E também a Minha Amiga Lisa Black!!! Por me ensinar a usar o site, por dar o incentivo, por dar uma lidinha antes, e por ser minha colega de trabalho! Aguardem Midgard! 


	2. Chapter 2

N/B: Olá pessoas! Bem, aqui quem fala é a beta/amiga do autor da história, mais conhecida como Lisa Black. Hehehehehe.

Como representante dele - já que ele e o fanfiction não se entendem muito, ou, em outras palavras, _ele já esqueceu sobre tudo o que eu expliquei sobre o site e não faz a mínima idéia de como começa a postar por aqui novamente... risos -, _peço imensas desculpas pela demora. Para falar a verdade, a demora toda foi mais - ou completamente - minha, porque não tinha betado o capítulo ainda; mas, enfim, vocês entendem, não é.../ a que espera que sim /. A partir de agora, as atualizações serão mais rápidas / pelo menos, até esgotar tudo o que já tem escrito sobre a fic, já que o _Sr. Leondegraz precisa terminar de escrever..._ - espero que ele leia isso /.

No mais, chega de falação e vamos a mais um capítulo!

* * *

A edificação se estendia a minha frente como um grande esqueleto de metal escuro; ela cheirava à morte, a assassinato... 

Eu me dirigi ao elevador, sem pressa, como se estivesse com medo do que poderia acontecer ao revê-lo. Será que eu tinha medo do amor; o medo dele reaparecer onde atualmente só existe ódio e vingança? Eu acho que não. O temor covarde que me consumia na verdade era o medo de encarar novamente aqueles olhos frios e cheios de desdém que um dia me afogaram em um mundo de escuridão.

Quando dispersei de meus pensamentos, o elevador já estava quase no topo da construção. Aquele era o local em que a presença do Sr. Seishiro estava mais forte e, involuntariamente, senti-me ligeiramente tenso. O elevador parou num estampido e suas portas se abriram num rangido.

Eu dei o primeiro passo para fora da máquina e percebi que toda a presença dele havia sumido. Observei o terraço aparentemente vazio por alguns instantes, estático, não sabendo ao certo se estava frustrado ou aliviado por isso. Cogitei ir embora, mas tive minha atenção atraída por um pio arrastado que ecoou em meus ouvidos. Instantes depois, avistei um enorme pássaro negro a voar em direção à lua, que naquele momento brilhava no céu, imponente.

Eu corri rumo à ave, preparado para atacar, mas o perdi de vista por um breve lapso quando meus olhos focaram um corpo ensangüentado, estendido sobre o chão. Era uma garota.

Parei de súbito, ofegante. Desviei o olhar do mar de sangue para o pássaro, que estava cada vez mais distante, e visualizei novamente a garota. Hesitei, mesmo que não devesse; mas havia uma carga de hesitação em meu singelo gesto. Por fim, optei por ajudá-la. Observei o ponto em que havia visualizado a ave mais uma vez e percebi que ela havia sumido.

_Eu o tinha perdido, pela segunda vez, numa mesma noite._ Respirei fundo.

Depois de superar aquela frustração inútil, voltei a atenção para a figura desfalecida ao meu lado. Parte de seu cabelo louro estava rubro e úmido. Seu peito ainda sangrava e eu tentei estancá-lo com minhas mãos _(Hokuto)._

Uma de suas mãos sujas se prendeu à minha camisa num gesto determinado. Eu a encarei e a vi impulsionando o tronco para cima; deixando sua face a uma curta distância da minha. Seus olhos eram os de uma pessoa que usava em seus gestos o que restava de suas forças. Ela me mirou por alguns instantes e eu instintivamente parei de pressionar seu ferimento. A garota tirou a mão do meu peito e adquiriu um ar sério, dando-me a impressão de não ser mais alguém que estava à beira da morte, e disse:

-_Vá para o deserto... Salve o Herdeiro..._ - então, seus olhos suavemente se fecharam e sua cabeça pendeu sobre o meu peito. Mesmo que tivesse prometido que não derramaria mais lágrimas, elas vieram aos meus olhos; mas não por aquela garota, mas por outra. Levantei-me apressadamente e deixei o corpo para trás, e sob ele o pentagrama feito de sangue.

_E eu não chorei._


End file.
